Romeo dan Wendy, Berkencan?
by SugarlessGum99
Summary: "Wendy jangan lupa, besok datangya, aku tunggu! Byee!" Teriakan Romeo itu nyaris membuat seisi guild berfikiran hal yang sama. Dan akhirnya malah membuat mereka berdua dibuntuti secara diam-diam oleh sekelompok mage FT. Benarkah mereka berkencan?/Oneshot/Slight GaLe XD/Mind to RnR?


**Yuhuu~ maafkan saya karena nggak sempat update dua fic FT ku itu *nunduk-nunduk* sekarang sekolahan selesai ujian, dan saya bisa bebas dari penderitaan *loh* oke lupakan curcolan saya tadi #plak**

**Ini sebagai permohonan maaf karna fic saya yang berjudul HB FT dan Erza's Tale belum bisa diupdate dalam waktu dekat ini, maafyaa, tapi sudah dalam tahap pengetikan kok, tunggu aja :)**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Romeo dan Wendy, Berkencan?**

**Disclamer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : Gaje, OOC, OOT,Typo(s) dll**

**Story by : Bii Akari**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"Wendy~ jangan lupa, besok datangya~ aku tunggu! Bye~" teriak seorang anak laki-laki berusia 15 tahun, sambil berlarian kecil menuju pintu keluar _guild_-nya dengan tangan yang melambai-lambai pelan di atas kepalanya.

Sementara anak perempuan yang bernama Wendy tadi hanya tersenyum manis, membalas lambaian anak tadi.

Tanpa mereka sadari, belasan pasang mata di ruangan itu mengamati keakraban mereka, beberapa diantaranya bahkan telah berbisik-bisik ria dengan penghuni lain di sampingnya.

Wendy pun kembali hanyut kedalam tumpukan majalah di hadapannya, yang menanti-nanti untuk dibaca.

Di ujung sana, tampaklah seorang gadis cantik berambut _silver_, yang sedang mengamati aksi Wendy diam-diam. Sambil membersihkan beberapa gelas kosong di hadapannya, gadis itu terus mengamati gerak-gerik Wendy, mencari secuil kejanggalan. Namun nihil, tak ada gelagat aneh apapun yang terlihat dari perilaku Wendy, gadis berambut biru itu sejak tadi tetap bersikap seperti biasa.

_'Mungkin memang tidak ada apa-apa di antara mereka...' _batin sang model seksi, sambil meletakkan sebuah gelas yang tadi dibersihkannya di atas meja bar.

"Mira-_nee_~" sapa seorang gadis yang berambut senada dengannya.

Karena terkejut, gelas yang tadi digenggam oleh Mira hampir terjatuh, untung saja Mira dapat bereaksi dengan cepat, "A-ah, kau mengejutkanku, Lisanna."

"Eh, maaf Mira-_nee_," tutur Lisanna sambil meletakkan tangannya di depan dada, memohon maaf atas tindakannya tadi.

Mirajane pun tersenyum simpul, maklum atas tingkah adik bungsunya itu.

"Tapi, apa yang membuatmu melamun, Mira-_nee_?" tanya Lisanna kemudian, kedua iris _sapphire_-nya terus memperhatikan sang kakak yang masih sibuk membersihkan beberapa gelas kaca.

"Ah itu, hmm, bagaimana ya," Mira tampak kebingungan menjawab pertanyaan saudarinya itu, dan Lisanna dapat membaca apa yang membuat kakaknya menjadi sedemikian gugupnya.

"Kali ini siapa lagi yang Mira-_nee _curigai?" tanya Lisanna sarkastik, membuat Mira bertambah gelagapan.

"Kemarin gosip tentang Reedus dan Kinana sempat tersebar, tapi tak ada yang mempercayainya, Mira-_nee_," lanjut Lisanna lagi, kesal karena tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari gadis di hadapannya.

"I-itu, aku tidak begitu yakin sih, tapi, coba kau lihat Wendy, apa menurutmu dia berperilaku aneh?" ucap Mira dengan ragu, masih sambil berkutat dengan gelas-gelas kacanya.

Lisanna pun memandang ke arah Wendy, yang duduk agak jauh dari mereka. Dan tak lama kemudian, gadis itu akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Mira, "Jika yang Mira-_nee _maksud aneh itu adalah Wendy yang tersenyum lebar sambil memandang jus apelnya, jawabannya iya."

Dalam hitungan ketiga, Mira telah memicingkan matanya, demi membuktikan kebenaran ucapan Lisanna barusan, "Sudah aku duga, fufufu~" ucap Mira sambil terkikik geli, membuat Lisanna memandangnya dengan alis yang semakin merapat.

Dan Mira pun menjelaskan semuanya pada Lisanna, tentang kecurigaannya terhadap Romeo dan Wendy yang belakangan ini terlihat sangat dekat. Dan semua itu diperkuat dengan ekspresi bahagia yang terlukis jelas di wajah Wendy tadi, sesaat setelah Romeo pamit untuk pulang.

"Apa ini tidak terlalu kelewatan, Mira-_nee_?" tanya Lisanna dengan ragu, masih sambil memandang objek yang sama, Wendy.

"Apa yang salah, Lisanna? Mereka kan bukan anak kecil lagi," bela Mira, meyakinkan Lisanna atas tuduhan spontannya tadi.

_'Romeo dan Wendy, bukankah mereka masih terlalu polos?' _batin Lisanna dengan bingung, sulit mempercayai ucapan Mira.

"Tapi..." gumam Lisanna pelan, pikirannya terus berdebat tak tentu arah.

"Baiklah, kalau kau masih tak percaya juga, kita buktikan saja besok," tantang Mira, wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi ketertarikan.

Sementara Lisanna hanya bergumam tidak jelas sambil mendengus pelan, jika Mira sudah seperti ini, tak ada lagi yang dapat dilakukannya untuk mencegah Mira.

"Oke, Lisanna?" tanya Mira dengan nada yang lebih riang lagi dibanding sebelumnya, memaksa Lisanna untuk mengangguk lemah.

Sementara di sudut lain, tampaklah sekelompok _mage _yang juga sibuk berbisik-bisik ria, meski tampaknya tak ada ketertarikan yang berarti yang ditunjukkan oleh mereka, namun gadis berkacamata itu masih tetap ngotot, "Kalian harus percaya padaku, semuanya itu terlihat jelas, bagaimana mungkin kalian tidak menyadarinya?" tantang Eve, matanya terus-menerus menatap satu-persatu bola mata pria-pria di sekelilingnya.

"Hn, terserah kau saja," komentar si pirang, yang sejak tadi hanya bungkam tanpa memperdulikan apa yang dikatakan Eve, sejak awal pria yang mendirikan _Raijinshuu _itu memang sudah tidak tertarik.

"Hey, kau dengar kan apa yang dikatakan Laxus, hentikan kekonyolanmu itu," ucap Bixlow sambil tetap menjulurkan lidahnya kemana-mana.

"Tap-"

"Ah, sudahlah Eve, tak ada gunanya kita mencampuri urusan mereka. Itu adalah privasi mereka, dan kita tidak berhak ikut campur," tegas Freed, memperingati rekan se-timnya itu agar tidak berbuat yang terlalu jauh.

"Oke, aku menyerah," putus Eve, mengakhiri pertengkaran singkatnya dengan para pria itu, dan tak lama obrolan mereka pun kembali ke arah yang seharusnya, tak berniat memusingkan hubungan kedua anak remaja itu.

Lewati _team Raijinshuu _yang tidak tertarik dengan persoalan kali ini, beralih ke _team _paling berisik dan paling rusuh di Fairy Tail.

"Hei, teman-teman, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu," Lucy memberanikan diri untuk membuka perbincangan itu, karena tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya lagi.

Mendengar ucapan Lucy barusan, semua mata pun tertuju padanya sekarang. Happy yang sejak tadi tampak menikmati kegiatan favoritnya akhirnya berhenti sejenak. Natsu dan Gray yang semula saling bertengkar pun berhenti. Bahkan Erza yang sejak tadi sibuk dengan buku-buku resepnya juga ikut memperhatikan Lucy dengan seksama.

"Ada apa, Luce?"

"Aye, Lucy?"

"Apa itu, Lucy?"

"Hn, ada apa?"

Dan dengan persetujuan dari keempat _mage _Fairy Tail itu, Lucy pun akhirnya kembali buka mulut, "Begini, tadi Romeo bertingkah aneh, kalian tidak lihat?"

Semua yang ada di dekat sana hanya menggeleng lemah, membuat Lucy menyambung kalimatnya lagi, "Tadi dia terlihat sangat riang, dan juga dia meminta Wendy datang di suatu tempat besok, kalian tidak curiga?"

Natsu langsung menggeleng yakin saat itu juga, "Curiga apa?"

"Dasar, _Flame Head_, hal seperti itu pun kau tidak mengerti, memangnya otakmu terbuat dari apa sih?" ledek Gray, membuat Natsu naik darah dan siap menghajar _mage _es itu sekarang juga, jika saja Erza tidak ada di sana.

"Apa kau bilang,_ Ice Boxer_? Mau berkelahi, huh?" tantang Natsu, tak ingin kalah dari Gray.

"Ehm," Erza berdahem pelan, dan sukses menyadarkan kedua insan yang sedang dimabuk emosi itu kembali ke alam mereka, dan dengan segera, mereka berdua pun saling merangkul satu sama lain.

"K-kami tidak bertengkar kok, E-erza," ucap Gray dengan gemetaran, masih sambil merangkul Natsu dengan tangan kirinya.

"A-a-ye-e E-erza," sambung Natsu, tak kalah gugupnya.

Sementara Erza hanya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan tersenyum lembut, "Bagus, begini kan lebih baik," ucapnya pelan, direspon dengan tawa hambar yang terdengar dari sepasang _mage _es dan api itu, yang masih terlihat saling merangkul.

"Ahiya, Lucy. Aku juga berpikiran yang sama, apa mungkin mereka berdua it-"

Dengan cepat, Happy memotong ucapan Erza, "Mwerekwa swaling mwenyukwai," ucap Happy dengan kekehan gelinya yang khas, sambil menggulung lidah mungilnya hingga menampilkan ekspresi mengejeknya yang imut.

Mereka bertiga pun -Erza, Lucy, dan Happy- saling berpandang-pandangan, lalu Lucy pun akhirnya meyeringai kecil, "Jadi, kalian penasaran?"

Mereka bertiga kembali saling padang, lalu secara bersamaan tertawa kecil, "Fufufufu~" tawa mereka bertiga menggema sepanjang ruangan, aura misterius yang keluar dari tubuh mereka membuat Natsu dan Gray saling berpandangan mesra (?) dan akhirnya saling melepaskan rangkulan satu sama lain dengan jijik.

"Hei, _Ice Boxer_, kau mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan?"

"Huh, kau pasti tidak mengerti," ledek Gray, entah bagaimana tanpa dia sadari bajunya tiba-tiba saja terlepas.

"Memangnya kau mengerti?" tanya Natsu balik, dengan lirikan tajamnya yang ditujukan untuk Gray.

"Tidak," jawab Gray dengan polos dan tanpa rasa malu sedikit pun.

"Tap-" omongan Gray tiba-tiba dipotong oleh Lucy, yang sesaat tadi muncul dan tiba-tiba merangkul lengan mereka berdua dengan cepat.

"Sudahlah, pokoknya kita harus memastikannya sendiri besok," putus Lucy seenaknya, dan tentu saja, kedua _mage _di kiri dan kanannya tak bisa menerima keputusannya begitu saja.

"Aku ti-" teriakan kedua pria itu di-intrupsi oleh sang Titania dengan santai, "Baiklah, sudah diputuskan, kita semua akan memastikannya besok," perintah sang Titania. Namun, bagi Gray dan Natsu, itu adalah akhir dari segalanya, siapa yang berani menentang keputusan Erza? Hanya orang bodoh saja yang nekad melakukannya.

"A-a-aye," dan kedua pria itu pun mengangguk setuju, meski hati mereka menggerutu kesal.

Keadaan yang berbalik justru terjadi di _team Shadow Gear_, gadis mungil berambut biru itu tampak acuh pada sekelilingnya dan sibuk berkutat dengan buku tebalnya di atas meja, sementara kedua rekannya terlihat saling bertengkar satu sama lain, meributkan hubungan Wendy dan Romeo.

"Sudah aku bilang, mereka itu se-ra-si, lagipula apa salahnya mengakui kedekatan mereka? Kalu lihat sendiri kan, ekspresi mereka tadi?!" tutur Jet setengah berteriak, mengimbangi penolakan Droy yang tak ingin percaya akan adanya hubungan spesial antara kedua remaja itu.

"Tidak mungkin, Jet. Mereka itu masih remaja, dan kau lihat sendiri, mereka selalu bertingkah biasa saja setiap hari, apanya yang patut dicurigai?" tantang Droy yang masih tak ingin kalah, sambil mencomot paha ayam yang sejak tadi terhidang di atas mejanya.

"Co-"

"Kalian berdua, diamlah!" ancam Gajeel, yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di belakang mereka dengan wajah mengantuk sambil menguap lebar. _Dragon Slayer_ itu tanpa sengaja terbangun ketika sedang tertidur nyenyak di sekitar sana.

Levy yang sejak tadi seolah terhipnotis oleh buku-bukunya seketika berhenti membaca, suara berat yang khas dari sang _Dragon Slayer _besi itu kini menjadi hal yang lebih menarik dibanding sebuah buku.

"Gajeel," ucap Levy, bermaksud menyapa pria bertubuh kekar itu yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Hei pendek, suruh kedua temanmu itu untuk diam, mereka mengganggu tidur nyenyakku," omel Gajeel, sambil menatap tajam kedua _mage _(baca:mangsa) di hadapannya itu.

"A-haha, maaf, Gajeel-_san_," ucap kedua pria itu secara bersamaan, tentu saja karena tatapan Gajeel yang setajam besi (?)

Gajeel tak merespon apapun, tapi ungkapan maaf tadi cukup untuk membuatnya tak bertindak lebih jauh lagi, dan akhirnya melenggang pergi.

"T-tunggu Gajeel," sergah Levy, gadis mungil itu kini melepaskan kacamatanya dengan sempurna, lalu memandang iris _onyx _Gajeel lekat-lekat, "Kau punya waktu besok? Aku ingin minta tolong," tanya Levy malu-malu, namun senyum kecil tampak menghiasi wajahnya.

"Hn?" gumam Gajeel, sebelah keningnya dia angkat tinggi-tinggi, menampakkan wajah bingungnya.

"Aku ingin memintamu melakukan sesuatu besok, kau mau, kan?" tanya Levy lagi, masih dengan senyum kecilnya yang terkembang.

Sementara Gajeel, mimik wajahnya saat ini sungguh datar, entah apa yang dipikirkannya, "Aku anggap itu 'iya', Gajeel," putus Levy seenaknya, membuat Gajeel menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Hn, terserah," gumamnya datar, lalu akhirnya kembali melenggang pergi meninggalkan _team Shadow Gear. _Levy kini terlihat sangat bahagia, berbanding terbalik dengan kedua rekannya.

_'Apa ini sebuah ajakan kencan?'_ pikir Jet.

_'Levy, apa maksudnya ini? Jangan-jangan...'_ batin Droy.

Dan kedua pria itu pun saling tatap, hingga seringai kecil tampak di wajah mereka.

_'Kita lihat saja besok...' _batin mereka berdua dengan kompak, sambil memandanggi Levy dan Gajeel secara bergantian.

* * *

Matahari bersinar cerah, awan juga tak tampak banyak di atas sana. Pemandangan taman yang indah itu kini dipenuhi oleh kumpulan anak kecil yang sibuk bermain, ditemani oleh orang tua mereka. Tak jarang pula ada beberapa manula yang singgah untuk sekedar bersantai, menikmati pagi yang cerah ini.

"Ssst, jangan ribut, Natsu," bisik Lucy dengan pelan, memperingati pria berambut _pink _di sampingnya agar tetap tenang.

"Ah, aku bosan, Luce. Aku mau pulang saja," putus Natsu, hendak meninggalkan Lucy sendirian di balik pohon itu.

"_Baka_, kau tidak takut dibantai Erza, hah?" ancam Lucy setengah marah, kesal karena Natsu sejak tadi terus berbicara bosan inlah, itulah, intinya pria itu ingin segera berlalu dari sini.

"Aku tidak takut pada Er-"

"Apa sudah ada perkembangan?" tanya Erza yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di samping mereka, membuat Natsu bergedik ngeri, takut ucapannya tadi terdengar oleh Erza.

"Belum, mereka berdua bahkan belum datang," jawab Lucy cepat, sambil melirik ke sekelilingnya.

"Fuh, baguslah. Maaf karena aku datang terlambat, aku harus sedikit bermain dulu dengan Gray," ucap Erza dengan santai, sambil menepuk pelan bahu Gray yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah yang berantakan.

"A-aw," rintih Gray kesakitan, padahal Erza hanya menepuk bahunya dengan pelan.

"Ah, maaf, Gray. Aku tidak tahu kalau aku memukul bagian itu juga tadi," ucap Erza polos, dengan senyum kecilnya.

_'Apanya yang tidak tahu, kau nyaris membunuhku tadi...'_ batin Gray.

"Erza, apa kalian berkelahi?" tanya Lucy bingung, melihat wajah Gray yang babak belur, dapat disimpulkan bahwa Erza lah pemenangnya.

Erza hanya tertawa kecil, sementara Gray mendengus kesal. Kali ini Gray benar-benar dipermalukan. Dan Lucy, gadis itu kini tertawa pelan, "Ohiya, tadi Natsu ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, Erza. Benar kan, Natsu?" ucap Lucy, sambil melirik nakal ke arah Natsu yang sejak tadi hanya diam di tempat.

"Ohiya, apa itu, Natsu?" tanya Erza, memandangi Natsu dengan tatapan datarnya.

"A-apa ya? Hehe, aku sudah lupa," jawab Natsu ala kadarnya, bingung mau berbicara apa. Jika dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, sudah dapat dipastikan nasibnya tidak akan jauh beda dengan Gray. Awalnya Erza tampak curiga dengan tingkah Natsu yang gugup, namun untung saja Happy segera datang dan mendarat di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Aye~" sapa Happy, sesaat sebelum mendarat.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Happy?" tanya Lucy cepat, memandang kucing biru itu dengan penasaran.

Sejenak, Happy tampak murung, "Carla tidak tampak di mana-mana," rengeknya kemudian, yang langsung membuat para _mage _di sekitarnya _jawdropped _beramai-ramai.

"Happy," panggil Natsu, kini tatapan Happy dan Natsu pun saling beradu, "Carla pasti akan datang sebentar lagi."

BUK

Dan kepala Natsu itu sukses menjadi pelampiasan kekesalan Lucy dan Erza. Kedua gadis itu pun berdahem pelan, "Kalian ingat tujuan kita ke sini?" singgung Lucy, memandang sinis Natsu dan Happy yang tampak tergoda oleh penjual es krim keliling di tengah taman.

"A-aye, Lucy," jawab Happy cepat, masih sambil memandang penjual es krim itu dengan intim.

"Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan di sana!" teriak Lucy dengan kesal, ketika Natsu dan Happy menyelinap keluar dari persembunyian mereka dan nyaris saja merampas grobak es krim itu.

"Natsu, Happy," gumam Erza, menarik kedua makhluk itu dengan paksa dan melemparnya sembarangan di belakang pohon.

Nyali Natsu dan Happy menciut saat itu juga, mereka berdua pun memasang tampang_ puppy eyes _demi menghindari amukan Erza, "K-kami minta maaf, Erza."

BAK BIK BUK BEK BOK

"Fuh," Erza menepuk-nepuk tangannya dengan pelan, membersihkan telapak tangannya dari debu-debu kotor sehabis menyentuh Natsu dan Happy.

"Yosh, aku kita lanjutkan," putus Lucy, setelah sebelumnya sempat memandang kasihan Natsu dan Happy yang kini telah terikat tak berdaya di belakangnya.

Erza dan Lucy sibuk mencari Wendy dan Romeo kemana-mana, tentu saja sambil bersembunyi di balik pohon itu. Sementara Gray, pria itu kini berdiam diri di belakang Lucy, takut nasibnya akan sama dengan kedua makhluk menyedihkan di belakangnya.

"Eh, lihat-lihat, bukankah itu Mirajane? Dan, eh, Lisanna?" pekik Lucy dengan histeris, namun dengan segera dia menutup mulut bawelnya itu dan tersenyum kikuk pada Erza.

"Kau benar, tapi apa yang mereka lakukan di sini?" tanya Erza balik, sambil memandangi Mira dan Lisanna yang tampak bertingkah aneh.

"Mira! Lisanna!" panggil Lucy dengan pelan. Karena jarak antara mereka tidak terlalu jauh, Lucy hanya berteriak seperlunya saja, tak ingin keberadaannya disadari oleh pengunjung taman itu.

"E-eh, Lucy?" gumam Mira, diamatinya gadis pirang di balik pohon itu baik-baik, lalu dengan cepat Mira menyeret Lisanna ke arah Lucy.

"Mira, Lisanna, Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Erza blak-blakan.

Mira dan Lisanna tampak kikuk, kedua gadis itu kini tersenyum malu, "Sudah kuduga penyamaran kita buruk, Mira-_nee_," omel Lisanna, melepaskan topi besar yang sejak tadi menutupi kepalanya.

"Hehe, padahal aku pikir kita tidak akan ketahuan," ucap Mira, melepas kacamata dan kerudung hitam (?) yang dikenakannya.

"Hahaha, Mira dan Lisanna, apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Natsu dengan polos.

"Jadi kau baru menyadarinya?" pekik Gray tak percaya, kini _mage _es itu sadar betapa mirisnya diri sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu.

Tinggalkan Natsu yang tersenyum polos dan Gray yang menatapnya tak percaya, kembali ke, "Err, kalian sendiri, mengapa kalian bersembunyi di sini?" tanya Lisanna.

Lucy dan Erza saling berpandangan, lalu tiba-tiba saja tersenyum kecil, "Wendy dan Romeo," jawab mereka berdua kompak.

Seketika itu juga, Mira ikut tertawa kecil bersama mereka, "Kami juga curiga," ucap Mira dengan bangga. Mereka bertiga pun saling tertawa kecil. Sementara Lisanna hanya menggeleng pasrah, _'Ini pasti akan menjadi hari yang panjang...' _batinnya.

"Ssst, Lisanna," panggil Natsu, sepelan yang dia bisa. "Tolong lepaskan aku," gumamnya pelan, dengan pandangan mata yang memelas. Lisanna tampak kasihan memandangnya, dan berniat membantu Natsu.

"Natsu!" penggil Erza, dalam sekejap, Natsu kembali tergagap, "A-a-aye,"

"Kau bisa merasakan keberadaan Wendy?" tanya Erza cepat.

Sejenak, Natsu bernapas lega. "Hn, dia mendekat," jawab Natsu singkat.

* * *

Di sisi yang berbeda, Jet dan Droy tampak sedang sibuk menyamankan diri dengan posisi mereka yang bersembunyi di balik semak. Dari sini, mereka tidak akan terlihat oleh Levy dan Gajeel, yang sejak tadi duduk berdampingan di sebuah kursi kayu. Sulit dipungkiri, tapi Gajeel tampaknya tengah tertidur, dan Levy sejak tadi tampak serius bergelut dengan bukunya.

_'Tak ada hal yang mencurigakan,'_ batin mereka.

Suasana masih sama, hingga sesaat kemudian, kepala Gajeel tiba-tiba terhuyung, dan menimpa bahu mungil Levy. Dengan kaget, Levy pun menoleh.

Sayang sekali, Jet dan Droy mengamati mereka dari jauh, sehingga tidak menyadari semburat merah yang menghiasi wajah Levy sekarang.

_'G-gajeel..'_ batin Levy gelagapan. Dengan sedikit suntuhan, kepala Gajeel kini sudah berbaring nyaman di bahunya.

_'Ya, ini salahku karena membiarkannya menunggu lama,' _pikir Levy, senyum kecil pun menghiasi wajahnya.

Sementara di balik semak itu, Jet dan Droy tampak sangat kesal. Dedaunan di sekitar mereka telah menjadi pelampiasannya, bahkan air mata mereka telah bercucuran bak menganak sungai, "Levy..." isak mereka berdua.

Tinggalkan kedua sejoli yang patah hati itu, kembali ke Levy dan Gajeel yang masih menunggu bersama.

"Gomen, aku terlambat," ucap Wendy dengan kikuk, merasa bersalah atas kedatangannya yang membuat kedua insan di hadapannya itu menunggu lama.

"E-eh, k-kal-lian?"

Wendy baru saja menyadari bahwa kedua _mage _itu sekarang sedang berada dalam posisi yang tak pantas dia ganggu. Gajeel sih tampak masih tidur dengan nyenyak sedangkan Levy, wajahnya sudah semerah tomat di pagi hari.

"T-tidak, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Wendy. G-gajeel tadi tanpa sengaja tertidur, dan-"

"Hai, Wendy, Levy-_nee_, da-"

"Tidaaak! Jangan salah paham, kumohon kalian berdua! Kami tidak sedang melakukan apapun, percayalah, dia hanya sedang tertidur!" teriak Levy cepat, sebelum khayalan kedua remaja di hadapannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Dengan cepat, Gajeel segera tersadar karena teriakan Lavy yang memekikkan telingnya, "Hei, pendek, apa yang-"

Ucapan Gajeel seketika itu terhenti. Betapa bingungnya dia ketika baru saja membuka mata, pemandangan yang didapatinya sungguh aneh. Levy sedang menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya sambil begumam gaje, sementara Wendy dan Romeo menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Gajeel pun hanya diam dengan penuh tanya.

* * *

"Fufufufu~ Apa ini sebuah _double date_?" tebak Mira spontan, begitu melihat 'kemesraan' Levy dan pemandangan Romeo dan Wendy yang saling tatap. Gadis itu tak sadar akan situasi yang sebenarnya terjadi di sana.

"Kyaa~ Levy-_chan_ dan Gajeel benar-benar serasi," ucap Lucy, memandang kedua sejoli itu dengan kagum.

"Hmm, tak kusangka mereka akan bersenang-senang tanpa kita," respon Erza, lengkap dengan senyum simpul di bibirnya.

"Eh-em, sebaiknya kita tidak mengintip lebih lama lagi," gumam Lisanna. Merasa takut jika membayangkan dirinya akan berakhir seperti Natsu, Happy, dan Gray, yang baru saja diikat Erza karena tanpa sadar melepaskan bajunya di depan anak-anak.

"Tunggu!" sergah Lucy, mengamati keadaan di sana dengan seksama.

"Apa yang dilakukan Jet dan Droy di sana?" pekik Mira, membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Jangan bilang..." ucap Lisanna, pikirannya mulai ngelantur kemana-mana.

"Cinta segi empat!" putus mereka berempat bersamaan, kali ini Lisanna sudah mulai terkena virus KEPO ketiga gadis itu.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kedua orang itu mengusik kencan mereka bereempat," putus Erza yakin, ketiga gadis di sampingnya pun mengangguk setuju.

* * *

"Jet? Droy? Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Levy bingung, semburat merahnya seketika hilang begitu saja.

"Tentu saja untuk menjagamu dari dia, Levy," jawab Jet singkat, disambung dengan anggukan Droy.

"Menjaga?" tanya Levy lebih bingung lagi, sambil memandang kedua rekannya itu lurus-lurus.

"Iya, kam-" ucapan Jet seketika terhenti, begitu merasakan ada aura membunuh di belakangnya. Dengan gaya robot, mereka berdua pun menengok ke belakang. Dan benar saja, senyuman licik dua wanita terkuat di Fairy Tail itu membuat mereka bergedik ngeri.

Belum sempat mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun, Jet dan Droy sudah diseret paksa oleh Erza dan Mira, membuat keempat mage di sana membeku seketika.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" tanya Gajeel dengan kesal, bingung karena sejak tadi kejadian aneh terus menerus bermunculan.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti. Terlebih lagi, apa yang di lakukan Erza dan Mira di sini?" pekik Levy tak percaya, hampir seluruh _mage _di fairy Tail telah berkumpul di sini, meramaikan suasana yang ada.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita kejar," tegas Romeo, yang kini telah tampak berlari mengejar jejak duo _demon _tadi.

Sesaat, terjadi aksi saling kejar-kejaran antara Erza dan Mira yang menyeret paksa Jet dan Droy yang nyaris pinsan karena ketakutan, dan Romeo, Wendy, Levy serta Gajeel yang mengejar mereka dengan kebingungan. Dalam sekejap, suasana taman yang damai itu berubah drastis, semua pengunjung yang ada menepi ke sudut-sudut taman, memberi tempat agar para _mage _itu bisa berlarian sebebas mungkin. Riuh tawa bahkan terdengar dari beberapa orang, saat tanpa sengaja Wendy terjatuh atau ketika Jet dan Droy berteriak gaje sambil menangis histeris karena gaya brutal Erza dan Mira.

Tanpa disangka, mereka seolah menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi para penghuni taman. Para pengunjung itu serasa menonton drama komedi dengan cuma-cuma, beberapa diantara mereka bahkan sampai bertepuk tangan untuk meramaikan suasana.

"Hentikan!" teriak seekor kucing putih yang bersayap, sebut saja dia _Exceed_. _Exceed _bernama Carla itu berkacak pinggang dari atas, lalu memandang para _mage _Fairy Tail yang kini terdiam membisu dengan kesal. "Jangan membuat kerusu-"

"Carla~" seekor _Exceed _bernama Happy tampak melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, terbang mendekati Carla.

Dengan satu gerakan, Carla menepis wajah Happy hingga mendorong kucing itu terlempar agak jauh.

"Hahahaha~" suasana hening tadi kembali pecah oleh tawa para pengunjung di taman itu, kini pertunjukannya menjadi _comedy _romantis. Yup, itulah Fairy Tail, selalu membuat gaduh suasana di mana saja.

* * *

"Tunggu," sergah Lucy, memotong penjelasan Levy yang panjang lebar.

"Jadi kalian tidak sedang berkencan?" lanjutnya kemudian, dengan nada tak percaya. Sementara Romeo dan Wendy tampak tertawa terbahak-bahak, diikuti oleh Levy dan Gajeel yang tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja tidak, Lu-_chan_."

Mendengar itu, Mira pun segera pundung di pojokan, bersama Erza dan Lucy. Sedangkan Lisanna tampak tertawa kikuk, agak malu karena ulah konyolnya tadi. Oh tentu saja, Jet dan Droy sangat bahagia mendengarnya, mereka pun saling merangkul dan menari bersama. Happy tampak acuh dan masih mengusik ketentraman Carla. Sementara kedua sahabat semati itu tampak kesal, "Lepaskan kami!" teriak mereka berdua dengan kompak, sayangnya tak ada yang merespon, semua _mage _itu sibuk dengan diri mereka masing-masing.

"Dan kau Happy, mengapa kau bisa ada di sana?!" pekik mereka bersamaan lagi, sungguh serasi kedua sahabat ini.

"Aye~" jawab Happy dengan wajah polosnya, membuat Gray dan Natsu seketika pundung di tempat.

"Tapi, apa Natsu-_nii _dan yang lainnya ingin membantu kami?" tanya Romeo bersemangat, melupakan kejadian tadi sejenak.

"Hn, kalian mau kan membantu kami?" sambung Wendy, tampak sama antusiasnya dengan Romeo.

"Ohiya, Wendy dan Romeo berencana membuat pertunjukan sihir kecil di taman hari ini, karena itu aku meminta bantuan Gajeel. Dan, kalau kalian berminat, kalian bisa ikut membantu," tawar Levy, membuat para _mage _Fairy Tail itu tersenyum kecil.

"Hn, aku ikut."

"Aku juga~"

"Lisanna, ayo kita ikut?"

"Tentu, Mira-_nee_."

"Kami berdua juga pasti ikut~"

"Carla, kau mau ikut?"

"Tentu saja, _baka_."

"Ayeee~ kalu begitu aku juga ikut~"

"Hei, _Flame Head_, pertunjukanku pasti akan lebih digemari dibanding kau."

"Cih, jangan bermimpi, _Ice Boxer_."

"Yee~ sudah diputuskan, semuanya akan ikut~" teriak Levy dengan girang, disambut dengan tawa ringan dari para _nakama_-nya itu.

Fairy Tail memang tidak pernah berubah. Kapanpun, di manapun, _guild _hebat itu pasti akan selalu mampu membuat kegaduhan. Dan tentu saja, selalu ampuh membuat semua hal terasa menyenangkan, seperti sekarang.

* * *

**Yeeeey~ selesai juga, oneshot yang panjang ya? -_-" gomen minna ^^**

**Ohiya, gomen juga kalau ceritanya gaje dan ditemukan typo dimana-mana, mohon dimaafkan :)**

**Ehm, mau membantu saya? Ketik saja satu dua kata atau lebih dikolom review dibawah ini, mauya?**

**Terimakasih sudah bertahan sampai disini, REVIEW yaaa ^^**

**Arigatou :)**


End file.
